


jeg synes du er søt

by ufologies



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufologies/pseuds/ufologies
Summary: Isak has to get glasses for a bit and Even reacts to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a picture of tarjei wearing glasses and this was the result lmao

The first time Even sees him with them, he freezes at the door of Isak’s bedroom, mouth slightly agape and a somewhat amused expression on his face. Isak’s on his bed, back resting against the wall with his history textbook on his lap... and a pair of glasses on his face.

“Don’t,” Isak immediately warns him, only half-joking. Even raises his eyebrows and holds up his hands in defense, a wide grin forming on his face. Isak feels the tips of his ears grow hot and he rolls his eyes, taking the damn things off and shutting his textbook closed, which prompts Even to start laughing.

“No, no, put them back on,” Even protests, struggling to straighten his expression and Isak, rather unsuccessfully, holding back a smile, shoots him a playful glare but it only makes Even laugh even more.

“I think you look great,” he comments, stepping inside the room, kicking off his shoes and taking a seat next to him. “Really cute.”

Isak certainly doesn't _feel_ cute and he hates the damn thing a little more than the headaches he’d started getting when he read for long periods of time. It’s not that his eyesight was bad at all - he pretty much has perfect vision. And the doctor said they were only precautionary and most likely temporary, that he would only need to use them when he felt like he needed to.

But he _hated_ the way they felt on his face and thought he looked ridiculous in them; the frames were a little too thick and a little too square but anything else he’d tried on was too small on his face and if he was only going to be using them temporarily, he really didn't care what they looked like. But it wasn't going to stop him from being at least a little annoyed.

“I only have to wear them while I’m reading. Something about eye strain,” Isak explains when he realizes Even's probably been waiting for it, poking the frame with the end of his pencil. He meets Even’s gaze, who still looks amused, then adds, “Technically, I don’t even _need_ to right now, I can read just fine -”

“Didn’t you say you’d been getting headaches lately?” Even interjects. “I think you should wear them.”

“Not around anyone.” Isak makes a face at him. “Especially you,” he adds after a beat, jokingly.

Even laughs again. “Come on, you’re being dramatic. I think you look adorable,” he murmurs, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Isak bites his lip, meeting Even’s gaze evenly. After a few seconds, he picks them up, eyeing them for a moment before putting them on with a defeated sigh. Even beams at him.

“So fashionable! Maybe I should get a pair,” he ponders.

“You can have mine,” Isak offers and Even shakes his head.

“No, I have perfect vision.” He winks.

“So do I!” Isak points out, a bit defensively. “It’s just this _ungodly_ amount of homework we’re being assigned now,” he complains, gesturing to his textbook.

“Don’t be so grumpy.” Even scoots closer to him.

“I’m not,” Isak retorts and Even lets out a small laugh, leaning in to leave a peck on his lips.

“How about...” Even nudges the textbook off the bed to where it lands on the floor with a thud. “...we make out, with your glasses on?” He suggests, sitting directly in front of Isak now, who sinks into the mattress just a little bit. “I bet that’ll make you feel better about them.”

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea,” Isak admits, placing one of his hands at the back of Even’s neck, his gaze shifting down to his lips as Even moves to close the gap between them. Their lips meet and Isak’s fingers move through Even's hair, tugging slightly. His tongue darts out, brushing against Even’s lips, who opens his mouth to let him in and he feels Even push him down gently until he's laying down flat on his back.

They pull away after a moment and Even stares at him, tilting his head to the side a bit and Isak raises his eyebrow, questioning.

"Is it weird that they're turning me on a little bit?" Even inquires and Isak laughs.

"If I'd known you had a thing for glasses, I would've gotten them sooner," he replies, grinning.

"You could put anything on and I'd still think you're hot, babe," Even notes, leaning his face closer so their noses brush. Isak's the one to close the gap this time, tilting his face up and pressing his lips firmly to Even's but he forgets to tilt his head and feels the frame knock against his face and Even pulls away to laugh.

“Trying to poke your own eye out?” Even jokes and Isak laughs, reaching up to fix their positioning on his face.

“Shut up,” Isak says slowly, his free hand moving to rest by Even’s hip, just under his shirt, “and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! kudos + comments are always appreciated :')


End file.
